The Adventures of Goth Girl and Brain Boy
by dustytiger
Summary: After their lunch time fun Abby decides to break into Reid's and surprise him. Rated M for a reason folks.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Adventures of Goth Girl and Brain Boy  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: M for adult themes, if you're too young or aren't cool with two adults getting naked and having fun don't read  
Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds nor NCIS they belong to their networks, creators, writers, and actors and actresses who bring the characters and stories to life.  
I also do not own Happy Bunny which stinks more then not owning tv shows to me. Don't sue all you'll get is lots of debt and some amazing aloe based skin care and make up.  
Summary: While working a case together Abby Scuito and Spencer Reid have a some fun while on their lunch.  
Notes: My dear friend JenTWCSINYFAN is writing a fic called "Someone's Private War" because I kind of, maybe, peer pressured her into it cause I wanted her to write so that Abby and Reid could be paired up. Then an evil naughty plot bunny hopped into my head, so I wrote a missing scene of sorts. Cause she doesn't really write M fic. I don't actually watch NCIS I've seen some bits and pieces of episodes cause my friends watch. I just think Abby is adorable, and she and Reid would be so cute together cause they are so very different. Bare with. I know they prolly wouldn't actually do this but hey in fic you can totally let them mess around at lunch lol.... she hasn't gotten to this part yet but I feel like posting something new, it will make sense in her fic eventually I promise, and i also works on it's own too.

* * *

Spencer Reid had been working with Abby Sciuto for the day. The BAU team had been asked by the NCIS team to help them with a case that involving three missing medical marine core women. There was something that sparked between the two of them when they had met, somewhat awkwardly that morning. Working with her had certainly been unique, but Reid was intrigued by her. Abby usually didn't like it when anyone was in her space, but there was something about the young genius that she found intoxicating. She wanted to get to know him better.

The two of them had spent most of the time alone in their office, chatting, and flirting, at least she thought that he was flirting with her. Reid was rather awkward, which she thought was endearing, and she was having fun finding ways to make him blush when other members of their respective teams were within ear shot. They had gone down the cafeteria and picked sandwiches for lunch. Reid was already munching on his lunch as they walked through the halls toward her office.

"Follow me Doctor Reid I'll show you my favourite spot to hunker down, hide, and eat my lunch," Abby said smiling.

"So it's Doctor Reid now is it Miss Sciuto?" asked Reid, as she pulled him into a supply room.

"Only when we're in hallways where people can hear us," she explained. "I don't want them to think we're up to anything."

"I somehow think that if thought anything they would think that you are leading me to a beating."

Abby laughed a little, surprised that he would say something like that. She had been desperately flirting with him any time she could. She knew that her team knew that she wanted something more from him. Reid felt like everyone was staring at them because they were so opposite from one another. He was an awkward young genius who dressed like an old man sometimes, and she was a confident computer whizz who dressed like a pin up girl in black. He could not understand why she would be pulling him into a storage room at FBI headquarters.

She ruffled his hair playfully. "I won't beat you, unless of course you like that kind of thing. You don't really strike me as a pain for pleasure kind of guy, though. I mean really you don't even strike me as the kind of guy who really knows how to make a woman happy, but then again you're so full of surprises, so I'm hoping for the best here."

"I'm also not a get dragged into a supply closet after I've just finished my sandwich kind of guy either, although I believe I might know how to please a woman," he stated, looking somewhat dumbfounded by this development.

"You know this isn't like swimming, Spencer. Where you have to wait two hours after you eat before you can do anything fun. You can have sex anytime you want to."

She took an old chair that was in the room, and jammed it up against the door knob, so that no one could get in. There were a few office chairs, and an old desk inside there. Reid looked around, not sure what else to do, since he had nothing to busy himself with, yet. He realised that she did use this room somewhat often. At least people wouldn't think it was odd that she had gone in there to eat her lunch, even tough she wasn't alone. She even had a garbage bag, with a few empty Caff Pow cups inside, as well as some Styrofoam contains from the cafeteria.

"Just because I may want to, doesn't mean it's a good time," he explained. "Since we are at work. We should be working."

She took his hand gently, and his gaze finally focused on her. "We're allowed to have our lunch. Trust me know one is gonna miss us if we have some lunch, and some fun."

"I'm aware of that." His voice got higher as she placed his hand on her thigh. "But I believe they expect us to have lunch, not sneak off to a supply closet to release our pent up frustrations."

"I don't want to wait for the end of this day, cause it's gonna be a long one, and we'll both be tired by the time we'll be able to go home. We can have some fun, right here right now. I mean we're both here, and we both want this. Besides look at what you do to me," then her lips went right against her ear. "PS Doctor Reid those pants don't hide very much."

While he was distracted Abby took his hand and put it under her skirt. Reid was shocked as she guided his hand up her thigh, and underneath her skirt to her centre. He let out a low growl when his fingers touched her. She was very wet, and he noticed she shaved which excited him further. He could not believe that there was nothing to obstruct his fingers, as he began to let his fingers explore her. Abby was surprised at how gentle he was while still being able to make her go crazy. He always did need to keep his hands busy but he never thought it would be like this on his lunch.

"A -Abby you're not wearing any panties," he whispered.

Abby couldn't help but giggle, a warm and friendly kind of giggle that couldn't hurt anyone in this kind of situation when he said that. The way he was saying it was as if she didn't know that she wasn't wearing anything under skirt. Although he was surprised by this, she was glad that this seemed to be turning him on. When she first met him she wondered if he might be gay. Then she realised no gay man would dress that badly. Now she realised that the once awkward young genius doctor was all man. He knew what to do with a woman, and he was now looking at her like a thirsty man in the desert and she was a tall glass of water.

"Must of forgotten this morning," she giggled. "Or you really are one hell of a magician Spencer Reid and you made them disappear without even knowing it."

"You work with a bunch of men, wearing short skirts, and you don't wear panties," he stated, stunned.

"Well I sometimes to wear underwear, but it doesn't really matter cause first I trust the guys I work with enough to not sneak a peak because they respect me," she stated, trying to keep her breathing under control as she spoke and his hands explored. "Second it's not like I get to go work in the field, and I don't often stray too far from my lab cause I love my lab and everything in it. Third the men I work with don't care what goes on down there. And fourth you're the only man who matters right now, Doctor, cause you're the only one who knows that I am running around commando. So really it's not such a big deal, I mean I could go buy a pair but then we'd have to stop, and that just doesn't sound like much fun."

"All right, it's your body, and your choice, and I certainly don't want to stop. I am not complaining since at the moment it is certainly working to my advantage."

Reid's fingers continued to teasingly explore her nether regions. He didn't want to seem too eager, and lift her skirt, although he wanted to see more of her. He just let his hands graze her softness. He smiled when he heard her emit the tiniest moan. He hoped that this wasn't some kind of trick, and someone would appear with a camera to catch him in a very compromising situation. Reid still couldn't believe that a woman like Abby could possibly be seriously interested in him. A part of him would always be that twelve year old in high school who feared getting beaten up or humiliated daily. This seemed like one of those moments where he was vulnerable and could be set up.

Abby had been slowly unbuttoning his dress shirt with one has she spoke. Her other and was busy working on his belt. Reid decided he needed to distract her slightly. He took his free hand, and placed it on her breast. He gently squeezed gently it through the two layers of fabric. He tried not to laugh when he realised that he was touching the breasts of a woman who was wearing a shirt with a pink bunny and the word "Boys suck and kind of smell" written on it. She let out another soft moan, which encourage him, his removed his hand from her breast and she let out a tiny sigh. He then let his hand go up her shirt, and began to tease her breasts through her bra.

"Mm, that's so good Spencer, you're making me so crazy."

"Good, that's the point Abby, I can feel that you like it," he murmured. "I've never done anything like this before."

"No, no, no," she grumbled "Do not tell me I'm about to deflower a virgin, cause I'm not sure I'm okay with that."

"No, you are not. Despite all the rumours about me, I have been with a woman. I have actually been with several women in my life. From the responses I have seen, heard, and felt there are no complaints about my aptitude in this particular department. I am just a little shy about telling anyone about what I do in my personal life. I am just saying that I have never been with a woman in a place where I might get caught at any moment."

"All right fair enough, I want to find out what it is that gets you no complaints, you beautiful modest man. Cause trust me some of the men I've known have been total toads. Now, doing this here is great. The fear of getting caught is half the fun," Abby purred, watching as his lean hands moved to play with her breast through her shirt. "You seem very interested in those. I didn't really peg you as boob man, but I am not complaining. Want to see more?"

He nodded, taking her hands off of her, grudgingly. She pulled her black t-shirt off, to reveal a bright red bra with skulls and peace signs instead of faces. Reid's eyes got wider, when she gently opened the front clasp and freed herself from the restrictive garment. He had never seen anything so sexy in his entire life. Abby was standing in front him still in her knee high platform boots, skrit and spiked collar, her bra open but still hanging off her shoulders.

"Beautiful," he mumbled after staring at her for a long moment.

His hands went to her sides, right next to her breast thenhis thumbs gently grazed her hardened nipples. Abby stifled a moan as his long lean fingers explored her now exposed breasts. She struggled to keep her eyes open to watch those sexy hands on her body. She could barely believe that she was actually doing something so crazy, she never thought he'd go along with. She couldn't believe how much was building up inside her from something as simple as his hands on her bare breasts. She knew she needed to control herself or the whole building would know what they were doing in there, and she was not ready for the beautiful torture to end.

"Spencer, you really are magic," she whispered, scratching her fingers up his exposed chest gently.

"I've just gotten started," he assured her.

"I can understand why you have gotten no complaints from a woman."

Abby's eyes slipped shut she couldn't stand to watch any longer The please was overwhelming she let her head fell back, and just enjoyed the moment. She could not believe that he already had this effect on her. She moved to pull him closer, her nails digging into his back. Reid let out a small growl when she felt her nails scratching him, he had always enjoyed it when a woman scratched him like that. This encouraged her to continue what she was doing, and scratch him a little harder.

She smiled when she heard him let out a long low moan. His lips then finally captured hers in a crushing kiss. They both needed to taste each other. Their tongues were instantly entangled in a fierce battle. Reid's hands moved from where they were on her chest, and snaked around her. Finally resting under her skirt he gently grabbed, and pinched her bare ass. Abby let her own hands begin to trail up and down his back, as they kissed frantically.

"Spencer," she sighed pulling away from the kiss breathlessly.

"You taste good Abby, like sugar and spice," he whispered, his lips trailing to her neck, and downward.

"I'm not everything nice, Doctor Reid."

"Your dark goth clothing is just a shield, so no one will get close. You don't want anyone to see who you really are."

"You're profiling me."

"Yes, I am," he gently nipped at her under the dog collar that she was wearing. "In between teasing and tasting you. I want to know the real you. I want to get close to you Abby, very close. I don't want to feel like you need to hide from me."

His lips were slowly trailing down her chest, getting close to where she wanted them. She again began to gently graze the small amount of skin she had exposed earlier. His tie was dangling, and scratching her when he moved his head at all. She didn't like the feeling of the end of the tie against her skin. His mouth was finally getting close to her nipples, but she couldn't stand his stupid tie against her belly anymore.

"You need lose that tie," she growled.

He pulled his lips away from her grudgingly. She smiled and pulled the knot of the tie down, then pulled the irritating polyester garment from around his neck. His lips then continued their journey. Reid couldn't tease her any longer, although he wanted to tease her a little longer. He took her nipple into her mouth, and she had to stop herself from crying out his name. He gently swirled it around in his mouth, biting ever so gently, then he gave the other one the same treatment.

Her finger stopped their exploration of his chest, she needed more of him. Abby quickly undid the fly of his pants. Reid hissed when she pulled down his pants and boxers off his hips in one quick movement. Her hands then went around him, resting on his ass, she looked down at his erection and grinned. His lips were still working their magic on her breasts.

"That certainly looks friendly Doctor Reid," she murmured, moving one hand from her ass to gently graze his tip.

"I'm glad you like what you see," he replied, growling when he felt his hands touch him.

"I need a taste."

Reid shook his head, as he flicked her nipple with his tongue, ignoring her request. He was enjoying pleasuring her. The little moans and murmurs were encouraging him, and he didn't want to stop. Abby let out a tiny whimper, in hopes that it would throw him off. Reid was very determined to pleasure her completely. His hand was slowly making their way down her body again, and under her skirt. He liked to make the women he was with happy. Abby, however wanted to let Reid have his turn.

"Please?" she almost begged.

He grudgingly let her breast go, pulling his lips away from her. His hands stopped their exploration. Abby let a loud sigh she was already missing the feeling of his lips and hands exploring her body. There was something about what Reid had been doing to her that was different from anything she had ever experience before. He was so attentive to her needs, and she loved it. She had never been turned on so quickly in her life. She began to kiss a line down his body, starting at his collar bone.

"Who am I to argue with a beautiful woman?" he asked. "One thing, I can't watch you do this with your hair like that."

He gently took her hair ties out, and her pig tails fell away. He gently smoothed back her hair. Her lips continued their exploration for an agonising few moments. She then dropped to her knees, and gently took his member into her mouth. Reid stifled a moan, as her tongue began to swirl around his erection. Her mouth was so warm, and her licks and sucks were so gentle. She almost made him explode upon just touching him, but he didn't want to do that yet. She continued her exploration, and he knew that he would not be able to hold out too long. This was not how he wanted this to happen.

"Abby, I- I can't," he growled. "I can't do this."

She let him slip out of her mouth. He growled already missing the warmth of her mouth, and the way it had been pleasuring him. Abby couldn't believe her ears. She thought she might explode on the spot, and not in the way she wanted to. If she had a gun handy she probably would have drawn it, and made him give her what she wanted. Reid meanwhile couldn't believe he had actually found the nerve to ask her to stop what she was doing before he came. He looked at her, his eyes half lidded with lust, but knew that she was angry. He stared at her for a long moment, blinking, dumbfounded not able to formulate words let alone sentences yet.

"What?" she demanded. "You get me all turned on then you just turn off! It doesn't work that way! I want you and I need you, and I'm going to have my way with with you weather you like it or not."

"No, I didn't mean we needed to stop entirely," he assured her. "I want the first time this happens to be different. I need to be inside you when I..." his voice trailed off, and his cheeks turned red as he tried to ask her for what he wanted.

Abby made a mental note of his reluctance to ask for what he wanted from her, to use to her advantage when she finally got him somewhere private. Reid gently pulled her to her feet, and then guided toward one of the long abandoned computer swivel chairs. He kicked off his shoes, and left his pants pooled where he had been standing. He went through his messenger bag, and pulled out a small square foil wrapper before letting his bag join his other belongings on the floor. Abby ripped the item from his hands, and tore it open, rolling the condom onto him. She grinned when he growled at her, and pulled him to her.

He ran his hands along her face gently, kissing her softly before gently lowered her onto the chair. Neither of them bothered to removed her skirt, they just pushed it up and out of the way. Reid then lowered himself torturously slowly into her. Reid could not believe that he was actually doing this while they were on lunch. Abby was actually letting him do this to her, all of his fears seemed to disappear as his breath catching in his throat. He had never felt so confidant with a woman in his life. Abby had to bite her lip to stop herself from screaming his name, or making any sounds that would be too loud for their confines. Which would get them caught in a very compromising situation which could cost them both their careers. She had never really been that vocal when she was with a man, but there was something very different about Reid.

"Don't bite those beautiful lips, Abby" he growled.

"W- we need to keep quiet," she reminded him, her voice quivering from as he slowly moved up and down in and out of her.

"Bite me, instead beautiful," he whispered in her ear. "You were wrong by the way, I love a little pain when I'm the moment." Reid was shocked her had told her the truth after only a few hours of knowing her.

Abby whimpered as he his thrusts into her began to speed up slightly. Her mouth went to his shoulder where she bit down on him. She didn't want to bite down hard, but it was difficult not use the force of her jaw as she felt a wave of euphoria come over her. She could hardly believe that it had happened so quickly. Normally it took a long time for man to get that reaction from her, if he could even manage it at all. Normally the guys she had been with were more interested in their own needs, and wouldn't even realise if she had orgasmed or not.

Reid was still rocking into her his movement getting a quicker and quicker. She began to realise that he was somehow holding off his own release to give her what she needed. Abby barely had time to recover, when a second, stronger wave took her. She was whimpering, and moaning. Her lips, and teeth still planted in the spot on his shoulder she had picked. She was sure that he was going to start bleeding, but the harder she bit down, the harder and faster the thrusts became.

Abby began to scratch her nails up his back, which made him move faster inside her. Reid buried his head into her neck, stifling his own moans and cries of his own pleasure. She could feel another orgasm growing inside her, she hoped that she would feel his release soon. She knew this one was going to be more powerful then the previous ones, and she didn't know how much longer she could do this.

"Sp- Spencer, w-what are you d-doing to me?" she whimpered.

"I'm fucking you Abby," he replied, slamming into her harder.

She couldn't keep herself from teetering over the edge again. She thought she was going to start to cry, it felt so good, but so torturous at the same time. When she came down for the high of yet another orgasm and realised he was still hard inside of her. Somehow he had not succumb to his own release, and was still focused entirely on her pleasure. She hadn't pegged him as the kind of man who would talk dirty to her, especially since he had been so shy just a few minutes before. Of course she had never expected him to agree to doing this with her at all.

Reid was completely different now that they were in the moment. All the shy and awkwardness that seemed to seep from him while he was clothed seemed to disappear now that he was mostly naked. She knew that she would need to experience this more often. Abby understood why Reid had never received any complaints from the other women he had been with. He was very attentive to her needs, in fact he was almost a little to eager in putting her first. She tried to match his thrusts, but struggled as another wave came growing inside of her, and she thought she might just pass out before he finally allowed himself his release.

"I don't know how much more I can take, Spencer," she whimpered. "Please, tell me you're close."

"I'm close Abby, so close," he assured her.

Abby mustered up all of her will power to quickly buck her hips against him which wasn't easy from the position she was in. She hadn't brought many men in here with her, but none of them had made her work this hard before. She was exhausted, and wasn't sure how much more of Reid's sweet torture she could take, and still remain functional through the rest of the day. She would have to take him home at some point to really enjoy this.

Finally she felt his movements begin to get erratic. She knew that he was finally there. Her eyes flew open when she felt the last wave come over her, it was even more powerful then the last ones. This orgasm was the strongest she had ever felt come over her in her entire life. Her eyes slipped shut again and she rode the blissful wave. Abby sat in the chair, panting for a long moment her eyes still closed, trying to recover.

She wasn't sure how long she had sat there when she felt his hands under her skirt again. This time he had something soft in his hand. She opened her eyes, and was shocked. Reid was fully dressed once again, and was now gently carefully wiping cleaning her with a kleenex, ensuring that she would not be uncomfortable for the rest of the day as a result of their adventure. He then re-did the front clasp on her bra, and handed her the t-shirt she had been wearing. It was the sweetest post-sex act any man had done for her.

Abby smiled at him sweetly and genuinely. Tracing her fingers gently along his jaw bone. She gently brought his face to hers, and kissed him softly. There was nothing frantic or needy about this kiss like their earlier ones. It was just a simple gentle, almost loving tender kiss. She was silently thanking him for being so different from everyone else she had ever known. He ran her hand through her soft black hair, reassuring her he would not be going anywhere any time soon. He pulled away a moment later, not wanting to get things started again. She grinned at him when she realised that he was no longer wearing his tie.

"You look so sexy like that," she told him after unbuttoning one of the top buttons on his shirt.

He blushed a little. "You're just saying that because I have a post-sex afterglow."

"Well you better get rid of it or people are going to figure out what we've done."

"By the time you are able to stand up on your own I promise I'll look normal again, well as normal as I ever look."

She giggled. "You look normal to me and I'm fine, that whole woobley knee thing and not being able to walk right after a woman has sex is totally a myth Doctor Reid."

She went to stand up and to her surprise and shock her legs would not support her own weight. No man had ever been able to do that for her before. She truly had believed that it was just some kind of myth that some man had made up to feel superior to women. But now she knew that she just hadn't known the right men before. Reid was quick to catch her, but she didn't want to be lowered back onto the sex soaked chair. She clung to him for a moment, and waited for her body to begin to function normally again. She couldn't believe that he had actually been able make her literally weak in the knees.

"You know Spencer you might need to meet my place when this case is done," she informed him.

"I'd like that Abby," he assured her, glad that this wasn't just a one time thing.

"I have some toys there that I think you might like. I can't believe you lied to me about what you like!"

"I didn't lie. I was evasive there is a big difference." He moved the chair from where it had been.

"Whatever, I'm going to need something else for lunch to recover from this."

"I'm sorry?"

"Don't apologise, that was amazing."

"Ready to get back to work?" he asked.

"I guess so, I hope that we can figure this out soon so I can have my way with you again."

"Me too."

The pair left the tiny storage room together not really caring who saw them. Reid's hand went to the small of her back as they walked. Normally she would have an issue with it, but it felt like of nice to have him close like that. It seemed like a friendly gesture more then anything else. A couple agents walked by them, and gave them strange looks. They looked at each other, knowing how rumours could start in the building.

"See Doctor Reid hiding from the world and playing a nice game of chess hidden away from the rat race is a great way to spend your lunch break."

"I guess you're right Abby. I owe you dinner when the case is over. Well we should get back at it."

They returned to Abby's office, surprised to find Gibbs and Garcia in there waiting for them.

End

Notes: I think this is going to be a stand alone, but I might feel the need to write a part where Reid goes to Abby's place. But.... I don't watch NCIS so I don't think I know the character well enough to go to her home. I'd love to know what you think. Thank you in advance for reading and reviewing. It means a lot. Please check out friend Jen's (Someone's Private War) fic since she is the real NCIS fan and the fic is fab, plus this whole thing makes a lot more sense if you know what happened before. AND you get to see the two teams' reactions to their disappearance. If someone can direct me to what Abby's place would look like tho there could be a squeal.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Adventures of Goth Girl and Brain Boy  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: M for adult themes, if you're too young or aren't cool with two adults getting naked and having fun don't read  
Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds nor NCIS they belong to their networks, creators, writers, and actors and actresses who bring the characters and stories to life.I also do not own Happy Bunny which stinks more then not owning tv shows to me. Don't sue all you'll get is lots of debt and some amazing aloe based skin care and make up.  
Summary: After their lunch adventure Abby has a surprise up her sleeve.  
Notes: I'm still not ready to write about Abby's place, and coffin (really coffin? wow that's going a little far anyway...) so Abby breaks into Reid's place with a few surprises up her sleeve. Enjoy! Not sure if I'll do more or not...

* * *

Abby dug through her purse finally finding what she was looking for. She giggled a little as she unlocked Reid's door with the key she had gotten a copy of after getting his keys out of his messenger bag. She was locking the door behind her when her cell phone began to ring. She answered it quickly just in case his neighbours had noticed a strange girl dressed in black going into his apartment.

"Hello?" she whispered, then realised she was inside the house and no one could hear her.

"I hope you're not committing a crime crazy forensics lady," Garcia voice laughed from the other end of the phone line.

"Even if I was I would know how to cover my platformed tracks, what's up Penelope?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to join me and the ladies of the BAU for a few celebratory drinks. You know for a job well done, and a little gossip about the naughty boys we work with."

"I think I'm going to pass, there is only one boy I'm interested in and I'm not sure anyone but me would class him as naughty!"

"Have your pretty black liner lined eyes focused their attention a certain genius doctor?" Garcia laughed.

"Mayhaps, who knew that scrawny and awkward, was the new sex on a stick?"

"Well Sweetpea, you just be careful. Doctor Reid is not exactly a ladies man, be gentle with him."

"Trust me I know how to shock those silly mismatched socks off of him, without breaking his beautiful mind. Maybe we can get together and I can tell you all the juicy details."

Garcia stifled a snort. "Juicy details, about our little boy genius? Miss Abby you got it bad."

"Whatever," Abby drawled before hanging up the phone.

She then put her phone on silent, and took the backpack she was wearing off of her back. She rifled through it grinning at its contents. Spencer Reid would not know what hit him. She looked around the small apartment, and it was exactly how she thought it would be; meticulously clean, with books everywhere. She went into his bed room, and looked around. She was surprised to see he had a king sized bed. His bedside table was the only place that was cluttered. Even then it only had dozens of books piled and a few on the floor. She knew he would be home soon, so she quickly changed, and hopped into the bed.

Reid got home, and hung his messenger bag up on a hook by the door. He loosened his tie, then went toward the kitchen to brew some coffee. He stopped when he saw his bedroom door was closed, he always left it open. His gun was still on his hip, and he had his hand hovered above it as he opened the door. As soon as the door opened he heard a very familiar voice let out an innocent giggle.

"Honey you're home!" Abby cried, pulling back the sheets.

Reid's jaw dropped when he looked at her. Abby was in his bed clad in a black corset, matching thong, and thigh his fish net stockings. She also had a pair of fuzzy black handcuffs in her hands. Reid let out a small squeak. Abby grinned when she heard that sound, to her it was the sound of victory.

"Cat got your tongue?" she giggled.

Reid nodded, he was stunned. He was trying to figure out how she had gotten into his apartment. He didn't even know that she knew where he live, and now she as laying in his bed looking like something that came out of magazines he had never dreamed of picking up. He stood there in disbelief as her hand slipped inside her black panties. Reid didn't think his jaw could drop any lower when he saw her.

"Don't make me do this myself," she moaned. "I know what you can do to me baby. Do you want me to beg?"

"I like a woman who knows what she wants," Reid told her, his voice husky.

He removed his tie and pulled his sweater over his head. He then removed his belt, and stood at the edge of the bed waiting for her to make the next move. Abby smiled up at him, and let her fingers delve deeper into herself. She cried out his name as she did, Reid stood there frozen for a moment, starting at her in disbelief.

"Please don't make me do this myself," she moaned. "Please, Spencer? I want you so much, I'm so wet and hot. Touch me baby, feel me, Spencerrr, please."

"How can I say no to such a beautiful woman?"

He moved onto the bed, removing her fingers from her centre. She let out a tiny whimper, and then he took the handcuffs from her. He gently took her hands and guided them to the headboard. He very carefully handcuffed her. He kissed the end of her nose, and while she was distracted he made quick work of her panties.

She squealed excitedly. "You are a magician!"

Reid didn't say anything, putting his hand on her hip. Abby had goosebumps as she waited for what he would do next. He stared at her for a moment before is head moved downward, right to where she wanted. Abby cried out as soon as she felt his tongue touch her, he hadn't missed a beat. He was liking her intently, Abby relaxed onto the bed, and let him work his magic. Her eyes were squeezed shut. She was glad he was holding down her hips or she would not be able to control herself. She cried out his name as she allowed herself to release. Her eyes flew open when she came down from the high, and she realised that Reid's tongue was just where it had been a moment before.

"Spencer, Spencer, please," she panted, which only made him somehow quicken his pace. "Spencer, God, please Spencer, I can't. I can't, you need to-." Before she could stop she felt a second wave come over her. "Stop, stop, baby, please stop."

He laid his head against her hip. "First you beg me for his then you beg me to stop, Abby you need to make up your mind."

She glared at him. "You're not playing fair."

"I had to punish you for stealing my keys and breaking into my home."

"How can you be mad at me for that when I dressed like this for you?"

He kissed her forcefully. Abby sighed, deepening the kiss, tasting a mixture of coffee and her own juices. His hand moved around to try to undo the ribbons on the back of her corset. He growled when the garment was still fitted to her. He then looked at it again, finding the twenty or more hook-and-eye closures on the front. He began to work on those.

"For a man who is almost fully dressed you are awfully quick to get me naked," she informed him.

"You're the one who let me handcuff you," he reminded her. "So I get to be in control."

"I'll bite you."

"Promise?" he asked before taking her nipple into his mouth.

"When you do that it makes it very hard for me to say no to you Doctor Reid. Where did you learn how to make a woman so happy?"

Reid didn't answer, he just kept doing what he was doing, his mouth and hand working their magic on her breast. Abby was moaning with delight, which only encourage him. His free hand began to make its way down her body. Abby cried out when he touched her shaven wetness.

"Spencer, baby, please, please I- I can't," she panted.

"You can," he assured her, taking her breast in his mouth again.

Abby's eyes squeezed shut again as his fingers dipped inside of her. She cried out his name as his fingers began to tease her, and his tongue began to dance around one nipple then the other. She felt herself getting close to the edge she whimpered, but this only encourage him, and she let herself come. When he was distracted by her orgasm she gently ran her foot up his leg, stopping when she felt what she wanted through his pants. She smiled at him feeling the bulge against her foot.

"Well Doctor Reid I would say that Little Spencer is begging for some attention," she growled wiggling her toes against the strain in his pants.

Reid let out a low growl. "Little Spencer?" he queried.

"Dear gods of science, please tell me I am not cuffed to a bed by a man who names his junk."

"Isn't a god of science a bit of an oxymoron? Regardless, no I have not named my penis and if you plan to we might have to have a serious talk."

"I don't want to name it, I want to see, feel, suck and fuck it."

He released her from the handcuffs. "Who am I to argue with that?"

"You are aware that the ar is on, right, Doctor Reid?" She twirled the handcuffs around in her hands, a big mischievous grin on her face. "I like to give back what I take, and you Spencer Reid gave me an awful lot."

"Remember you're sleeping with a magician," he told her. "Maybe I am just generous?"

Abby was kissing him gently as she slowly undid the buttons on the dress shirt he was wearing. She pushed him onto the bed gently, and moved his hands up over his head. She bit his lip gently, and he was distracted long enough for her to get the handcuffs on him. She made sure she had gotten them on, then pulled his pants and boxers down his legs in one slow move.

Reid was wiggling underneath her as she gently began to crawl up his body. She slowly began to move her lips down his body, watching him intently. She hadn't really gotten to enjoy seeing him when they had had their last adventure. She could see that he was moving his hands, so she gently slapped his hip.

"Abby!" he squeaked.

"Behave!" she told him, taking the dress shirt she had just removed from him and slipping it on.

"That's not fair."

"You were fully clothed when you had your way with me," she reminded him. "Now for every time you misbehave, Doctor Reid I will do up one button, and you'll get none of these. I know how much you like these."

She slowly lowered herself toward him so her breast was against his lips. He couldn't help himself and began to suck what he had been offered. Abby pulled herself away, and did up another button. Reid looked up at her, his big brown eyes full of emotion, but she somehow ignored the look.

"I told you to behave!" she snapped.

"Don't feed the bears," he growled.

Abby did up another button on the shirt she was wearing. Reid fell back against his mattress, frustrated. He knew that he could get out of the handcuffs, but he was pretty sure that Abby might be re-dressed before he was able to do that. Her lips were now making a line down his chest. He let out a rather loud moan when she got to his belly button. His eyes slipped shut as she continued her way down his middle, and took him in her mouth.

He let out a tiny yelp as she began to suck and lick at him, her hands cupping him, and playing with him. He was desperately trying to keep control of the situation and not smash his hips into her face, but it was hard. He knew that he was close, but didn't want to let go yet so he began to try to get out of the handcuffs. Abby ripped her lips away from her, and slapped his hip a little harder this time.

"You know what I like," he growled.

Abby's eyes flashed with rage, and she did up all the buttons of the shirt. Reid let out a loud sigh, he was already missing the view he had had only moments before. Reid knew that he was almost ready to surprise her, but wanted to wait for the perfect moment to surprise her. He was enjoying what she was doing to him and didn't want it to stop.

"You look so good in my clothes," he rasped.

"You little liar Spencer Reid, you do that again and I will leave you all alone and strapped to this bed," she warned him.

"I'm sorry Abby. I just wanted you to stop."

"Do you want more, baby?"

"If you'll give it to me."

"Tell me what you want."

Reid stared up at her, he knew that she would use the few bits of shyness he still had left when he was with a woman against him. He took a deep breath and stared up at her, wishing he could use his hands to make her change her mind. Abby began to kiss his jawline, and bare chest.

"Abby," he moaned.

"Tell me what I want to hear Spencer," she growled, gently biting him.

He let out a low squeak then a long moan. "Please, Abby."

She shook her head and began to kiss her way up his leg, stopping at his thigh, then doing the same thing to his other leg. Reid let out a delighted sigh when her lips began to move upward again, but then she pulled away and went back to his neck. He tried to use his feet to bring her closer to him, but she pulled back. His eyes grew wide and she slowly began to move her fingers inside her body.

"Tell me what you want, or you'll have to watch me have all the fun all by myself, and I really don't want to do that when I have a very capable naked man right her," she growled.

"That is so sexy Abby," he growled as she watched her play wither herself.

"It would be better if it was you Spencer. Tell me what you want, baby."

"Abby, please. I- I."

"Spencer," she purred, picking up her speed.

"I need you!"

"You need me?"

"Yes! Abby, dammit I need you!"

"Tell me how, I'm so close!" She quickened her pace.

His eyes grew wide. "Abby! Please! I need you. God you are so sexy. I need to be inside you."

She moved closer to him, her wetness just touching his tip. Reid let out a lout growl, and bucked his hips toward her. She pulled away, she slapped him a little harder, the moved closer to him again. This time he somehow stayed still.

"Abby," he moaned. "Fuck me, dammit! Ride me!"

Abby was quick to obey. She lowered herself around him and bit her lip to stop herself from screaming out. Reid's eyes popped open, and he watched for a long moment. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. Abby was riding him with everything she had in her while wearing his shirt. She opened her eyes and stared into his for a moment, trying to read the mischvious look he was giving her.

Her eyes slipped shut as she felt an orgasm come over her. She was almost done riding the wave when she felt Reid's hands on her back. Abby couldn't believe it, he had managed to free himself from the handcuff. She growled and sped up the pace, as he made quick work of the shirt she was wearing before she felt another wave come over her. Reid couldn't hold out and felt his own climax building. Abby collapsed against his chest, while his hands continued to explore her now naked body.

"H-how did you d-do that?' she panted.

"Well if you don't know how a man satisfies a woman by now I'm not going to tell you," he teased.

"Not that! The handcuffs!"

"A magician never reveals his secrets. Are you really complaining?"

"No, but I'm exhausted Spencer."

"Me too, it's been a long day. Do you- uh want to stay?"

She nodded against his chest. "I'd like that."

He pulled a blanket around them. She curled up next to him, and he gently kissed her forehead. She smiled and moved to kiss him softly on the lips. Reid smiled glad that she wanted to stay. Abby's hands went into his hair, and she relaxed glad to not be alone for the night. The two soon feel asleep curled up to one another, both knowing that this was not going to be the last time they would do this.

The End

Notes: I hope you enjoyed this! Again if the mood hits I might make another part, but I'm really not sure."


End file.
